the_standing_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natives of Corunda
Player Races [[Dragonfolk|Gusk'atskʼu (Dragonfolk)]] Scions of the True Dragons, the gusk'atskʼu ("Sky Children" in their tongue, typically called "dragonfolk" by settlers) are one of the most populous and diverse races in Corunda. They dwell mainly along the continent's western coast, stretching from the northern frosts to the great desert of the south, and make up a colorful quilt of tribes, clans, and kingdoms often at war with one another. Few ever risk the journey east to meet with the Old World colonists, having to pass through vast tracts of land claimed by goblinoids, serpentfolk, and other creatures, but the few who dare tend to be traders bringing fine crafts and jewelry made of the purest gold, silver, and platinum in the world. Some few, fascinated by the new settlers, have chosen to remain in the colonies to learn more about these peoples and the world they came from. Ghaagan'shaa, a large and powerful city-state of the dragonfolk, is the most easily accessible of their settlements to travelers from the East. Gnomes Short, industrious, and clever, some believe gnomes to be an offshoot of the dwarven race that adapted independently after somehow being stranded in Corunda. Gnomes, meanwhile, maintain a rich oral tradition that claims they were formed from roots, clay, and fire long before any other intelligent race existed. Regardless of their origins, the reclusive gnomes have proven to be by far the friendliest native species the colonists have encountered, emerging from their treetop villages and concealed caverns to trade with and guide the new arrivals. Gnomes have a deep animosity towards both goblinoids and orcs, the former from the millennia-old conflict between the races, and the latter due to their brutal attacks on gnomish settlements. Many have chosen to settle in the colonies and adopt the newcomers' dress, mannerisms, and language, though they remain steadfastly loyal to their native culture and beliefs. Ocelotl (Catfolk) A highly divergent and adaptable race, the ocelotl can be found in many different places throughout the Standing Lands. Their oral traditions put them as natives as the Steaming Forest, slaves of the Tlatlacah Empire that ruled much of Corunda in ancient times, and claim that a great leader of their people (Kichigonai the Chain-Breaker) led a revolt so successful that it shattered the lizardfolks' rule for all time. Since then, the catfolk have spread across the continent, their fur and features adapting to the different climates and environments they found themselves in. The largest population of ocelotl remain in the Steaming Forest and typically have inky black fur, sometimes spotted with oranges and browns. Catfolk who have lived in the far north might have white fur, while those closer to the heavily forested coasts tend to be a mix of browns and blacks. [[Goatfolk|Kawra (Goatfolk)]] A reclusive and deeply spiritual people, the Kawra live in dozens of settlements scattered among the mountains stretching from the western edge of the Steaming Forest to the plains south of the Valley of Snakes. Strongly resembling goats, these bipedal humanoids excel at climbing and navigating the narrow paths and ledges of their home region. The few who have interacted with Old World settlers have been described as friendly but eccentric, full of deep-sounding platitudes and devoting much of their time to small rituals intended to appease the local spirits. The wisest of the kawra dwell in a hidden monastery called Kamakuska, where they commune with their ancestors inscribe their knowledge on mile-long scrolls made from the carefully harvested bark of the titanic trees that grow nearby. Monstrous Races Goblinoids Goblins Goblins in the Old World were little more than nuisances. Goblins in Corunda, if they can even be considered part of the same species, are among the most cruel, clever, and vicious creatures to ever exist. Highly intelligent and capable of greater cooperation than their Old World cousins, goblins have been the fiercest and most persistent enemies faced by the colonists. They delight in murder and torture, readily use painful and debilitating poisons, and employ psychological warfare with a truly unnerving zeal. Despite their relatively small size, just over four feet tall, a typical goblin is at least as strong as an adult human, and often far quicker and more agile. The only advantage the settlers truly had over these creatures was their technology--steel and cannon. However, worrying rumors indicate that the goblins may have discovered the key to one or both, and the thought of goblin warriors encased in steel terrifies even the hardiest warrior. Hobgoblins Compared to their goblin cousins, hobgoblins are civilized and reasonable. That said, they are still extremely xenophobic, warlike, and hostile to outsiders. Hobgoblins primarily dwell in rigidly organized city-states along the southwestern shores of the Great Inland Sea. There, they have built huge and efficient industries in the working of iron and bronze, as well as pottery, quarrying, and logging. Their primary export, however, is war--and their primary imports are slaves to work their massive forges and deep mines. They have, over the ages, engaged in countless struggles with goblins, serpentfolk, and even giant-kind, though just as often they have battled one another. The arrival of the more technologically advanced colonists, however, has sent shockwaves through their society. Though they still believe themselves the most powerful and competent race in Corunda, they have seen the superiority of steel over iron, and desperately wish to learn the secret for themselves. Bugbears Bugbears have more in common with their Old World goblin cousins than their fellow Standing Lands goblinoids, being a largely disorganized people living on the fringes of society. Despite their huge size, impressive skills at stealth and forestry, and vicious natures, countless devastating defeats at the hands of the gusk'atskʼu have left any ideas of racial unity or identity shattered and left in the dust of history. They primarily dwell in the forests and mountains of the northwestern continent, though occasionally they are brought east as mercenaries or slaves by their fellow goblinoids. Despite their sad state, they remain a dire threat to small communities and wandering travelers in whatever regions they call home, and the sick delight they take in hunting and killing their victims seems to have only intensified after their many defeats. Serpentfolk The cruel, cold-blooded snake-men of the Golden Empire call the Valley of Snakes their home, though their sinister reach extends far beyond those borders. Ruled by powerful priests and mages, the serpentfolk consider themselves the destined rulers of Corunda--and, now that they're aware of it, the entire world. Much of the technology and architecture wielded by the serpentfolk is very alien compared to their gusk'atskʼu and goblinoid neighbors, and the source of inspiration is a source of great intrigue for colonial archeologists. Ogres Ogres have never been able to co-exist well with each other or with others, and rarely do more than a handful live together in one of their nomadic bands. They are a common feature of the Frontier Plains and often wander into the northern forests in search of food and entertainment. Though a meager threat to a fortified town, a pack of ogres can devastate smaller settlements they happen upon. They are often enslaved by hobgoblins and serpentfolk as front-line, disposable soldiers. Dragons Dragons were well-known in the Old World as cruel, near-mindless beasts capable of wreaking unimaginable death and destruction in pursuit of treasure to fill their lairs with. The dragons of Corunda, however, seem to be a different stock altogether. Though none have been seen for nearly one thousand years, the gusk'atskʼu claim that the dragons who created them were noble creatures of great intelligence and pride, often haughty and dismissive of lesser beings but rarely malicious. Only perhaps three dozen in number, these "true dragons" retreated from the world into hidden lairs which the dragonfolk guard loyally to this day. Kobolds Small, clever, quick, and resourceful, kobolds are scaled, reptilian bipeds whose coloration runs in shades of red, blue, white, black, or green. Kobolds claim to have been created by the true dragons in the same way as gusk'atskʼu; the truth of this is unknown, though dragonfolk priests consider it shocking blasphemy to even consider the possibility. Kobolds dwell in underground settlements and villages, farming fungi and insects for sustenance and often warring with goblin tribes for territory. They are obsessed with finding the hidden lairs of the true dragons in order to awaken and serve them, and are thus are treated with unusual hostility by the gusk'atskʼu and often exterminated on site if encountered in the wild. Despite their antagonistic relationship with the dragonfolk, kobolds are not necessarily malicious or evil, though their wariness and high-strung nature often lead to misunderstandings. Tlatlacah (Lizardfolk) The thick jungles and swamplands of the Steaming Forest are home to the mysterious lizardfolk, another reptillian, bipedal race. Unlike the gusk'atskʼu and the kobolds, lizardfolk claim no descent from dragons; instead, they believe themselves descendents of a race that once ruled southern Corunda for an unimaginably long time, far in the distant past. Lizardfolk are extremely distrustful of outsiders and reluctant to discuss their history in any detail, assuming they are willing to speak at all. They have an extreme hatred of the ocelotl, who share the Steaming Forest with them and Giants Hill Giants Stone Giants Fire Giants Frost Giants Cloud Giants